Secrètement je te déteste… Ou pas
by Small lemon tree
Summary: Malgré les apparences, Antoine DETESTE Mathieu ! Mais est-ce vraiment réciproque ? -Matoine-
1. Le grand secret d'internet

**Disclaimer**

**Voici le retour d'une fiction que vous avez été nombreux à adorer. Mais comme elle ne me plaisait plus j'ai décidé de la réécrire j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les déranges je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde et Willia_ pour leur travail de beta-reader.**

**_zowiaki_****pour son mot de la fin**

* * *

**Le grand secret d'internet**

Salut bande de bouffons à foutre, je m'appelle Antoine Daniel et je suis ici aujourd'hui pour vous conter un des plus grands secrets d'Internet.

Si vous êtes un habitué de ce média, vous avez sûrement déjà entendu des tas d'histoires sur ma « grande amitié » avec Mathieu Sommet, non ?

Alors oubliez ce qu'on vous a raconté à ce sujet parce que tout est FAUX. Ce n'est qu'un mensonge pour calmer les débats et disputes entres les internautes et ainsi éviter un scénario à la « And We Run » (Coucou Minuit Bronze).

En fait, c'est le seul point commun que Youtube a avec la télévision : des fois, on est obligé de « créer » ce genre d'amitié pour faire bonne figure.

Des fois être poli l'un envers l'autre était plus proche de la torture que d'autre chose.

Un peu comme le jour où cette histoire commence. Ce jour là j'étais chez Mathieu pour travailler sur la collaboration tant attendue par nos abonnés communs.

"Antoine ?! Tu m'écoute ?! _me demanda Mathieu, agacé._

\- Primo, ce n'est pas la peine de crier_, répondis-je avec un calme plus qu'admirable._ Secundo, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais alors que tu gaspille ta « science infuse » pour dire de la merde à tes à abonnés. "

Mon collègue leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

"Rappelle-moi pourquoi on a décidé de faire cette collab' ?

\- Parce que les internautes sont cons et qu'ils croient que tu disposes d'assez de matière grise pour travailler avec le grand Antoine Daniel.

\- « Le grand Antoine Daniel » ? Laisse moi rire_, ricana t-il._ "

Nos regards se croisèrent tandis qu'un sourire narquois vint orner mon visage. Il savait ce que j'allais répondre. Je savais qu'il savait. Et peut-être même qu'il savait que je savais qu'il savait (ok c'est bon j'arrête). Mais, pourtant, ça ne m'a pas empêché de répliquer…

"T'auras beau te moquer, je serais toujours plus grand que toi. Moi, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la population mondiale."

Il souffla bruyamment et dit entre ses dents :

"Tu te crois drôle ?

-Mais je le suis ! C'est juste toi qui n'a pas d'humour. "

Le petit brun serra les dents et ferma les yeux, réfrénant sa colère. Personnellement, ça m'amusait de le voir hors de lui, je trouvais ça plus mignon que véritablement menaçant.

Un petit rire sortit de ma bouche, sans que je puisse le contrôler, et ce fut visiblement la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase car Mathieu se leva en envoyant valser sa chaise de bureau, et dit d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'amicale:

"Ok c'est bon, maintenant tu dégages !"

Je ne me fis pas prier, je ramassai mes affaires avec un demi-sourire et franchis la porte de l'appartement sans un regard.

Je sortis de l'immeuble, sans me presser, et je me dirigeai, comme à chaque fois que je me faisais virer de chez le schizophrène, vers le bar qui se trouvait au coin de la rue. Je m'assis à ma table, et le serveur qui me connaissait déjà me servit ma bière habituelle.

Bref tout était comme tant d'autres jours, sauf une chose : le discret sentiment de culpabilité qui me tenait le ventre depuis que j'avais quitté l'appartement.

"Excusez-moi, vous êtes Antoine Daniel ? _dit une petite voix derrière moi._

\- Oui, le seul et l'unique_, dis-je en me retournant._ "

En face de moi se trouvait une femme de petite taille, brune aux yeux bleus, qui devait probablement avoir mon âge et qui portait un t-shirt de Salut les geeks.

"Génial ! Il n'est pas là Mathieu ?

\- Non_, répondis-je en haussant un sourcil,_ mais tu sais, je l'emmène pas partout avec moi. "

La petite rigola, puis se figea brutalement, les yeux tournés vers la porte.

"Eh ben Antoine, t'es vraiment un ivrogne_, prononça une voix que identifiai tout de suite comme celle de Mathieu._ Tu me dis que tu dois partir en urgence pour que finalement je te retrouve dans le bar d'en bas."

Le ton faussement amusé qu'il employait m'avait rappelé à quel point je le trouvais lâche. Il s'amusait de la présence d'une abonnée et du fait que, selon notre accord, je n'étais pas en mesure de lui répondre.

Du moins, ça s'était ce qu'il pensait.

Pour sauver mon honneur, je décidai de mettre fin à cette pseudo-paix de mes couilles.

Et oui j'étais bien conscient que si une personne savait, la totalité du web français serait bientôt au courant. Mais c'était un risque que je voulais prendre.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! Tu me vires de chez toi parce que tu as autant d'humour que ma grand-mère décédée, et tu oses me traiter d'ivrogne ?!

\- De quoi tu parles ? _répondit Mathieu en jetant un regard paniqué en direction de la fan._

\- Ecoute-moi bien, Sommet : Je te déteste depuis le jour où on m'a accusé d'avoir plagié ton émission de merde ! Alors à partir de maintenant tu peux considérer que c'est même plus la peine de faire semblant de bien m'aimer."

Mathieu sembla vexé, mais il reprit vite contenance.

\- Tu veux jouer à ça ?! _répondit-il avec hargne._ Je vais te dire, moi, tu n'es que... Que...

Il marqua une pause, probablement pour réfléchir à une réplique, mais il se contenta de me jeter un regard noir avant de pivoter sur ses talons et de franchir la porte du bar dans l'autre sens.

Dans mon dos, la jeune fille émit un bruit étranglé.

\- Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, _lui dis-je en me retournant vers elle._

-C'est pas grave, _marmonna t-elle_.

Elle fixait toujours la porte du bar, avec un regard choqué et amusé.

\- Mais_, reprit-elle après une pause,_ je dois y aller.

Et elle quitta le bar sans dire au revoir ou même me saluer. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'était peut-être pas si gentille qu'elle en avait l'air.

* * *

**La suite demain !**

**Mot de la fin: Cage**


	2. Je ne suis pas un moins que rien

**Disclaimer**

**Voici le retour d'une fiction que vous avez été nombreux à adorer. Mais comme elle ne me plaisait plus j'ai décidé de la réécrire j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les déranges je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde _pour son travail de beta-reader.**

**_Kira-la-panda-psycopathe _****pour son mot de la fin**

_**Timaa **_**et _Larissa _pour le prénom "Brenda"**

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**Deponia:**_** Contente que ça fasse plaisir à ma lectrice le plus fidèle :3 Et oui ce chapitre à beaucoup changer mais plus au niveau du style d'écriture que de l'histoire. Les changement de scénario arrive à partir de ce chapitre là. Je te brûle :3 **

_**Eclat de noisette: **_**C'est tout à fait possible que tu l'ai lu :) J'étais moi-même surprise par le nombre de gens qui la lisait :D J'espère vraiment que ça va te plaire.**

_**romeo'stomboy: **_**J'espère que ça va te plaire :3 J'essaye vraiment de concentrer mon histoir****e sur la haine des deux protagonistes et nom pas sur les réactions des fans. Ca m'embêterait vraiment de me retrouver avec un scénario similaire à celui de And we run :/**

_**Mitsuki81:**_** Merci pour ta review. Ca fait plaisir de voir que les anciens lecteurs de cette fiction sont toujours intéressés par le projet :)**

_**Ayumi Fubuki: **_**J'espère que les dis changements vont te plaire.**

__**_Mylittleworldandmydreams: _Mais c'est que j'ai une fan xD Attention à partir de maintenant ce n'est plus de la relecture parce que le changement c'est MAINTENANT (YourLovelyDream candidate à la présidence 2017)**

* * *

**Je ne suis pas un moins que rien**

Tandis que je digérais les événements précédemment relatés en finissant ma bière, il se passa quelque chose de plus nettement plus intéressant que, malheureusement, on ne m'a raconté que beaucoup plus tard.

Mathieu avait été beaucoup plus bouleversé qu'il n'y avait paru. En sortant du bar, il ne s'était pas dirigé vers son appartement mais vers un parc qui se trouvait aux alentours.

C'était un lieu très peu fréquenté, à tort puisque que l'endroit était vraiment sympathique et accueillant.

Notre petit schizophrène aimait beaucoup s'y réfugier quand il se sentait mal. Hors à ce moment de l'histoire il se sentait VRAIMENT mal.

Rabaissé, vexé et profondément triste, voilà ce qu'il était.

Parce qu'au fond, il n'avait rien contre moi. Il m'aimait bien. Voir plus que bien…

Il était dans une période où il remettait en cause chaque élément de sa petite vie, depuis son émission jusqu'à ses sentiments pour un de ses collègues.

C'est-à-dire moi.

Car depuis un certain temps Mathieu réagissait… Différemment aux insultes et autres critiques que je lui adressais.

Au lieu de se foutre en colère et de rétorquer rapidement, il se vexait et s'enfuyait dans son coin pour pleurer.

Il avait beau essayer de se convaincre que c'était parce qu'il traversait une mauvaise passe, il y avait toujours cette petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il y avait autre chose.

D'autres signes le lui prouvaient, comme le fait qu'il se surprenait souvent à admirer mes… «magnifiques pupilles couleur chocolat ». Ou alors le fait qu'il aimait de plus en plus l'idée de garder un certain contact avec moi.

Ce point là le faisait d'ailleurs terriblement souffrir en cet instant précis car il venait de se rendre compte que notre relation faussement amicale venait de voler en éclat. Un peu comme son petit cœur.

Le petit châtain donna un violent coup de pied dans un arbre, maudissant ce moment de faiblesse.

Il avait perdu son honneur. Il avait voulu me chercher et il s'était tout pris dans la gueule sans avoir rien vu venir…

Et encore une fois je lui avais parlé comme un moins que rien…

"Mais putain je ne suis pas un moins que rien !

-Euh ? Mathieu ? "

L'interpellé se figea. Une voix féminine inconnue venait de prononcer son prénom… Il pensa automatiquement à une fan et se sentit encore plus mal… Il n'avait aucune envie de justifier son élan de colère.

Il se retourna doucement, tomba nez à nez avec l'abonnée du bar et se sentit rougir de honte devant le regard moqueur de la jeune femme.

Sans plus attendre, le petit youtubeur sécha ses larmes et s'éclaircit la voix.

" Hum… Sal… Salut, _bégaya-t-il. _T'es la fille avec laquelle Antoine discutait tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?

\- Ouais, _répondit-elle en souriant_, je m'appelle Brenda.

-Enchanté."

Mathieu se sentait mal-à-l'aise, le sourire narquois fixé sur le visage de la petite brune lui rappelait étrangement celui d'un chevelu bien connu.

"Sans vouloir être indiscrète, pourquoi tu pleures ?"

Le schizophrène s'était attendu à cette question, et pourtant il ne sut pas quoi lui répondre.

Habituellement il se serait contenté d'un « c'est privé » très poli mais là il y avait quelque chose de différent. Il avait une forte envie de tout déballer à la première personne venue. Sauf que cette personne, il était loin de lui faire confiance.

Il ne savait pas si c'était son prénom ou le fait qu'elle portait un tee-shirt de SLG mais… Il se méfiait.

"C'est à cause d'Antoine ?_ r__eprit-elle d'une voix rassurante. _Tu peux m'en parler tu sais.

_\- _Pourquoi je te ferais confiance ?

-Parce que je crois savoir ce que tu as. Et que j'ai une solution à te proposer.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai selon toi ?

-Tu es amoureux d'Antoine Daniel"

* * *

**Vous avez aimez ? Review !**

**Mot de la fin: Badass**


	3. Le schizophrène me casse les couilles

**Disclaimer**

**Voici le retour d'une ficmbction que vous avez été nombreux à adorer. Mais comme elle ne me plaisait plus j'ai décidé de la réécrire j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, LinksTheSun, Jeremy, David et Charlotte ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde _et _Willia _pour leur travail de beta-reader.**

**_zowiaki _****pour son mot de la fin**

_**Timaa **_**et _Larissa _pour le prénom "Brenda"**

_**Vous **_**pour vos reviews trop choupinous**

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**Ayumi Fubuki:**_** Merci et là on entre dans le vif du sujet celui qui défonce ton chat à grand coup de pioche ! Celui qui encule ton pigeon avec... Bon ok j'me tais **

_**Deponia: **_**Ouais en fait ça m'amusait pas de faire une salope sans saveur. J'avais envie d'approfondir le personnage (cmb). Je te viole.**

_**Mitsuki81: **_**Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à préféré la réécriture ;)**

**_Mylittleworldandmydreams: _Suspeeeeeence (suce mdrrr)**

**_FrenchThing: _Je ne crois pas que ça soit la seule fic où ils se déteste mais je peux quasiment t'assurer que, à la base, c'était la première ;)**

**_Eclat de_ _Noisette_: HAHA tu verras bien !**

**_romeo'stomboy:_ Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Et je peux t'assurer que Brenda à de bonne intention. Ou peut-être pas. Suspense ;)**

**_Twix:_ Malheureusement je n'ai pas gardé l'ancienne version**

_**Calinou41: **_**Pas de problème pour la description par contre je trouverais un moyen de la casé dans un chapitre parce que je préfère prendre mon temps pour la faire**

_**Nora: **_**Ah****ah ! Je veux que tu t'excuse pour la tête que tu tirais en perm à cause des fautes !**

_**Miritamoku: **_**Vraiment très heureuse que ça te plaise j'espère que tu aimera la suite autant que le début**__

* * *

**Le schizophrène me casse les couilles**

"Et elle t'a proposé de faire semblant de faire sortir avec elle ? Pour rendre Antoine jaloux ?

-Ouep "

Mathieu était affalé sur son canapé et tenait dans sa main son Iphone (NO SMARTPHOOOONE). À l'autre bout du fil Alexis Breut, plus connu sous le nom de LinksTheSun, qui s'était retrouvé, un an auparavant, au milieu de la guéguerre entre l'autre schyzo et moi.

Le dit schyzo venait de lui raconter sa conversation avec Brenda ainsi que sa soi-disant solution pour me faire péter une durite et sauter au cou de mon pire ennemi.

"T'es au courant que c'est complètement foireux comme plan ?

-Ouep.

-Et t'as dis oui ?

-Ouep."

Le plus petit entendit l'autre soupirer.

"Mat'…

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? C'est ma seule chance !"

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de la bouche d'Alexis.

"Y'a un mois tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture et aujourd'hui tu pactise avec Satan pour le rendre jaloux…

-Satan ? Mais Brenda une fille très gentille !

-S'tu le dis…"

Le présentateur du Point Culture était loin d'être convaincu par les projets des deux « amoureux ». Cette solution avait été trouvée par deux personnes qui ne me connaissaient pas du tout, et ça se voyait. Je n'étais pas du genre jaloux et ce n'était sûrement pas pour Mathieu que ça allait changer.

"Je sais que tu n'y crois pas Alex'… _déclara Mathieu._ Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'y crois pas moi-même. Mais je doute que tu sois déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui te déteste… C'est affreux… Et je suis près à me raccrocher au moindre petit espoir pour rendre ça moins difficile.

-Tu as raison… Je ne crois pas une seule seconde que vous allez y arriver. Mais je comprends que tu veuille essayer et je te soutiens à fond.

-Merci…

-De rien. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai un déménagement à préparer. Et, ah oui… Rend moi un service.

-Tout ce que tu veux !

-Préviens ton prince charmant de mon arrivée imminente à Paris."

* * *

_3 __jours plus tard_

« Je veux faire l'amour du fromage de chèvre... »

Cette chanson, qui se révélait être la sonnerie de mon téléphone, me tira automatiquement de mon sommeil. Je m'étais endormi sur mon bureau, laissant inachevé le montage du prochain épisode de What The Cut.

Après m'être étiré rapidement, je m'emparai de mon portable qui se trouvait juste à côté de moi.

Quand je vis le nom d'Alexis s'afficher à l'écran, un sourire coupable s'imprima sur mon visage.

Cela faisait un mois que je n'avais parlé à aucun de mes collègues Youtubeurs, en dehors peut-être de Mathieu, sur scène, à la Polymanga.

Il appelait sûrement pour prendre des nouvelles et je me sentais coupable de ne pas avoir réagi en premier.

Au bout de deux appels et de deux "je veux faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre" consécutifs, je me suis décidé à décrocher.

"Allo ? Alex' ? a_i-je dit en baillant._

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'as mis autant de temps à répondre ?_ a sèchement rétorqué mon collègue._

\- Désolé. Je dormais et, pour tout dire, au bout de plusieurs jours passés en ermite dans ma chambre, je ne m'attendais plus à recevoir de coup de fil…

\- Ouais d'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive ? Les collègues m'ont dit qu'ils t'avaient proposé plusieurs sorties et que tu les avais cordialement envoyé chier. Il parait que même Nyo n'a pas réussi à te faire bouger…

\- Ce que les gars oublier de te préciser, _répondis-je, la voix chargée d'amertume et soudainement très réveillé, _c'est qu'à chaque fois ils avaient invité Mathieu."

Alexis soupira avant de brutalement se rappeler de la raison de son coup fil.

"Ah oui ! J'ai besoin de ton aide, mais je te préviens ça va pas te plaire.

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute, _soupirai-je par anticipation._

\- Bah je viens d'arriver à Paris et…

\- T'es à Paris ?! Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ?!

\- Bah… Justement Mathieu était censé te le dire."

Je serrai les poings. Décidément il les accumulait.

"BREF ! Pourquoi tu dis que ça ne va pas me plaire ? C'est génial !

\- Laisse-moi finir ! J'ai besoin que tu m'aide pour le déménagement, et… Math' a promis qu'il serait là."

Génial. Il avait vraiment décidé de péter les burnes ce jour là…

"C'est ça ! Et il t'avait aussi promis de me dire que tu déménageais ?

\- Antoine ! Arrête, t'es pathétique ! Tu es d'accord ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, je ne vais pas te laisser en plan si tu as besoin d'aide...

-Parfait, t'es un gars en or ! On se retrouve à la gare vers 14h, je dois passer récupérer, David, Jeremy et Charlotte.

Je poussai un grognement approbateur et je raccrochai.

* * *

De son côté Alexis soupira de soulagement. Il allait réussir à nous réunir dans la même pièce. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

Il était loin d'être naïf et il savait pertinemment que l'idée de Brenda ne fonctionnerait pas -d'ailleurs cette dernière le savait aussi-. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser son ami souffrir comme c'était le cas.

Il avait donc réuni un groupe de gens pour les réunir mais d'une autre façon.

Ensemble ils avaient mis au point un plan et celui qu'on appelait communément « LinksTheSun » était chargé de l'amorcer.

Une fois sa mission accomplie, ce dernier se connecta sur Skype, où la petite bande pouvait discuter librement.

Groupe : Plan pour réunir nos deux PD préférés

Membres : Brenda Jones, Jeremy Breut, Alexis Breut, David Breut, Chachou Panda et Nyo.

Alexis : C'est bon j'ai réussi à faire venir Mathieu et Antoine demain

Brenda : Ouiiiii !

Chachou Panda : Génial !

Jeremy : Yeaaaah !

David : Bravo Alex'

Nyo : Parfait ! Maintenant on passe à la phase 2.

* * *

De mon côté, j'avais rarement été en colère comme ça. Obligé à supporter Mathieu Sommet pendant un bout de temps. Je me demandais comment j'allais faire.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me dis que pour l'instant je devais m'occuper de mettre les points sur les i à ce petit enfoiré !

[SMS à Microbe dyslexique]

Tu comptais me le dire quand qu'Alexis arrivait à Paris ?

* * *

Quand il reçut le message Mathieu recommença à paniqué.

"Merde ! Je savais bien que j'oubliais quelque chose !"

Il se fracassa la tête contre un mur avant de reprendre contenance.

"Calme-toi Mathieu. Il ne faut pas que tu te laisse faire. Non il ne faut pas… "

Il inspira un bon coup avant de taper sa réponse.

[SMS à Yéti analphabète]

Hum… Laisse-moi réfléchir… Jamais.

* * *

[SMS à Microbe dyslexique]

T'es vraiment un abruti !

J'avais répondu la première chose qui m'étais passé ma l'occipital avant de me rendre compte que me répartie habituelle était tout sauf présente dans mon message.

* * *

"Calme-toi Mathieu, calme-toi."

[SMS à Yéti analphabète]

Mais que se passe t-il ? Aurais-tu perdu ton fabuleux sens de l'humour ?

* * *

"Tu me tends des perches Sommet"

[SMS à Microbe dyslexique]

Ça s'appelle pas être drôle, mais être débile... Apprends à faire la différence et, avec un peu de chance, tu auras autant d'abonnés que moi.

* * *

"Putain mais c'est qu'il cherche les problèmes le mongolien ! "

[SMS à Yéti analphabète]

Tu sais, il vaut mieux avoir de vrais fans que des gens qui te suivent pour se moquer... Laisse-moi-t'avouer une triste vérité : si les gens s'abonnent à ta chaîne c'est juste pour voir une mocheté faire le guignol, donc si j'étais toi je la fermerais.

Il eu tout juste le temps de regretter ses propos que le message était déjà envoyé…

* * *

J'ai reposé mon téléphone et je suis, tout simplement, retourné au montage de l'épisode. Mais la conversation avec Mathieu me revenait en mémoire toutes les 5 minutes, et il m'était impossible de travailler correctement.

Après quelque seconde d'hésitation, je me connectai sur Twitter et je postai un pur et simple « Le schizophrène me casse les couilles ». L'avantage avec ce genre d'affirmation, c'est que ça fait moins de cent-quarante caractères.

Sauf que ce que je ne savais pas c'est que Mathieu, quand il vit le tweet, se remit à pleurer.

* * *

**1 review = 1 câlin pour le pauvre Mathieu**

**Mot de la fin: Oiseau**


	4. Ce n'est qu'un jeu

**Disclaimer**

**Voici le retour d'une fiction que vous avez été nombreux à adorer. Mais comme elle ne me plaisait plus j'ai décidé de la réécrire j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, LinksTheSun, Jeremy, David et Charlotte ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre le mercredi, le samedi, le dimanche et les jours fériés. J'essayerais de poster tous les jours de mes vacances mais rien n'est garantie.**

**Je n'étais pas sensé sortir de chapitre aujourd'hui mais putain j'vais trop envie !**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde _et _Willia _pour leur travail de beta-reader.**

**_Kira-la-panda-psycopathe _****pour son mot de la fin**

_**Timaa **_**et _Larissa _pour le prénom "Brenda"**

_**Vous **_**pour vos encouragements absolument adorables **

**Spécialement **_**romeo'stomboy****, **_**_Twix, SunWings_ et _Miritamoku _pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. **

**Réponse aux reviews**

**_Deponia: _Oui après de longues heures sur j'ai penser qu'un Matoine sans Nyo n'est pas un Matoine ;) Et effectivement il mign... interresant. Je t'encule :3**

**_Ayumi Fubuki:_ T'as quoi exactement comme animal que je puisse lui défoncer la gueule ? (appelez la SPA). Et quant à la surprise c'est parce qu'au fond je pense que, étant en pleine écriture des suivants, elle ne sera pas pareil que pour la version de base. **

**_Lunariangel:_ Mais ça serait pas drôle si je le ménageais xD**

_**La Mandragore de Nantes: J**_**e comprends que tu n'accroche pas, je ne peux pas plaire à tout le monde. Par contre laisse moi te dire que les raisons de leur haine est totalement différentes mais qu'elle sera dévoiler dans quelques chapitres alors NO SPOIL !**

**Mylittleworldandmydreams: Huuum peut-être c'est le suspense absolu ;) Je trouvais "L'enfoiré" beaucoup mois drôle et recherché que "Yéti analphabète" et ça mettait Mathieu sur un pied de supériorité (ça se dit ?). Ca fait partie des nombreux éléments qui ne me plaisaient plus.**

_**Narcissa-noir 84: **_**Un petit conseil: Ne lis pas que mon Matoine. C'est loin d'être le meilleur. Avant de me lancé dans ce couple il y a eu PLEIN d'autres auteurs pour me faire adoré ce couple et ne pas lire leur fictions serait dommage.**

**_Ame no itami:_ Merci beaucoup pour ton soutient. C'est pour les personnes comme toi que j'écris et je pense que je n'aurais pas la motivation de faire ce que je fais sans vous. Alors MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME XD**

* * *

**C'est juste un jeu **

"Il a l'air de parfaitement fonctionner ton plan Mat', _lâcha ironiquement Alexis._"

Mathieu, Nyo et lui étaient en train d'installer les derniers objets dans la salle de bain, tandis que David, Jeremy ainsi que Charlotte rangeaient la future cuisine et que Brenda et moi nous occupions du salon.

Des cris de rage s'élevaient souvent de cette partie de l'appartement. On entendait ma voix qui répétait le mot « flemmarde » et celle de Brenda balancer un flot de jurons.

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il a l'air furax, c'est pas le but de la manœuvre ?

-Si tu veux mon avis_, rétorqua Nyo,_ c'est plutôt parce qu'elle est insupportable depuis ce matin. Même moi elle commence à me taper sur le système."

Mathieu haussa les épaules et admit qu'elle commençait à être chiante.

* * *

"Bon, tu vas bouger ton gros cul de pimbêche ? _Ai-je grogné à l'intention de la petite brune qui se limait tranquillement les ongles sur le canapé._"

La-dite brune leva les yeux vers moi avec un sourire satisfait.

"Mathieu_, a-t-elle gémit d'une voix exagérément plaintive,_ y'a Antoine qui m'embête ! "

L'intéressé pénétra dans la pièce en me jetant un regard furieux.

"Antoine, bon sang ! Arrête de faire payer le fait que tu as une vie de merde à ma copine !

-Ta gueule. "

À ma grande surprise, il baissa les yeux et se tut. Encore heureux. Déjà que l'autre pouffiasse commençait à me saouler, s'il s'y mettait aussi… Je n'allais pas tarder à devenir fou.

Alex' entra à son tour dans la pièce, suivit par Nyo et « l'équipe cuisine ».

"S'il vous plait les gars, calmez vous_, supplia-t-il._ Eviter de déclarer la 3ème Guerre Mondiale dans mon nouveau salon. De toute façon on a fini."

Au fond, je savais que mon ami avait raison de jouer la carte de la diplomatie, mais j'avais une folle envie de coller une baffe à l'autre connasse et de me barrer en courant. Surtout de me barrer en courant.

"Bon, bah vu qu'on a fini moi j'me casse_, ai-je dis en espérant que personne ne me retienne,_ je ne veux pas déranger.

\- Bah non, reste ! protestèrent David et Jeremy en cœur.

\- Tu ne déranges pas ! Affirma Alexis. "

Pourquoi fallait-il que tout le monde m'aime à ce point ? J'aurais mille fois préféré rentrer chez moi.

-T'es vraiment coincé comme mec ! _lâcha__ brusquement Mathieu. _Aller reste ! C'est plus drôle si je n'ai personne avec qui me bagarrer. "

Je me suis tourné vers mon collègue en haussant les sourcils. Il était sérieux ? Il considérait vraiment notre haine mutuelle comme une distraction ? Au fond, il n'y avait peut-être que moi qui ne la voyais pas comme tel…

"D'accord, je… Je reste, _ai-je dis, sous le choc_. "

Brenda soupira et chuchota, d'une façon parfaitement audible pour tous, qu'elle aurait préféré que « le yéti » se casse.

La soirée avait une ambiance bon enfant. Tout le monde rigolait et s'amusait comme des gamins dans une cour de récré. Tout le monde sauf moi.

Au bout d'un moment Alexis vint me rejoindre.

"Je suis désolé pour l'autre pouffe… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Mathieu nous ramène un truc comme ça…

\- Moi j'm'y attendais… Qui se ressemble s'assemble…

-Arrête… C'est un gars bien.

-Ca c'est toi qui le dis…"

* * *

"Et si on faisait une partie d'Action/Vérité ?"

Alexis avait réussi à me convaincre de me joindre aux autres et de faire comme si Mathieu et sa prostituée n'existait pas… Ca allait s'avérer compliqué, vu que la dite prostituée venait de proposer une partie de ce jeu stupide.

"Oui c'est une bonne idée_, approuva Alexis,_ qui veut commencer ? "

Il y eut un silence et Brenda fini par se dévouer.

"Quel est ton deuxième prénom ? _demanda Charlotte._

-Alberta."

À peine le nom fut-il sortit de sa bouche que tout le monde était déjà mort de rire, même Mathieu. Ce dernier s'était appuyé sur ses genoux et rigolait sans retenue, Charlotte et David se soutenait mutuellement pour ne pas s'écrouler de rire, Jeremy, qui n'avait personne pour le retenir, était tombé par terre et tapait violement contre le sol avec son poing. Quand à Alexis et moi, on s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé et on essayait désespérément de reprendre notre respiration.

Au début gênée, les rires de Brenda se sont finalement joint aux nôtres. Elle avait peut-être un peu d'humour après tout.

Alexis fut le premier à retrouver son sérieux, 5 minutes plus tard.

\- Bon, Mathieu, à ton tour_, dit-il en essayant d'attirer l'attention sur lui._ Action ou vérité ?

-Action, _répondit l'interpellé, en essuyant une larme de rire qui glissait le long de sa joue._

Tous les membres du clan Breut et Nyo se jetèrent un regard complice tout en s'asseyant au sol et, comme s'il avait prévu son coup à l'avance, Jeremy dit :

\- Roule une pelle à Antoine.

Je mis au moins trente secondes à comprendre le sens des ses paroles.

Mathieu jeta un regard horrifié aux conspirateurs avant de poser son regard sur moi.

Je me rassurais en me disant que, le connaissant, il n'allait probablement pas le faire. Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé que je le connaissais très mal : Il s'est levé, s'est avancé jusqu'à moi, s'est penché et a posé ses lèvres contres les miennes.

Là encore, il m'a fallut un petit moment pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mon cerveau restait figé, incapable de comprendre tout à fait ce qui se passait.

Il se décida à fonctionner quand la langue de mon collègue s'immisca doucement dans ma bouche, me plongeant dans une sensation surréelle de paix, telle que je n'en n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

Quand Mathieu décolla ses lèvres, un million de sentiments se mélangeaient dans ma tête : La surprise, le dégoût, la déception, le soulagement…

Toutes ces émotions avaient dû se voir sur mon visage, parce qu'un sourire amusé vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du petit châtain.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête là Daniel, _a-t-il chuchoté, le visage encore trop proche du mien,_ c'est juste un jeu.

* * *

**La suite au prochain épisode BIATCH !**

**Mot de la fin: Russie **


	5. Sentiments mélangés

**Disclaimer**

**Voici le retour d'une fiction que vous avez été nombreux à adorer. Mais comme elle ne me plaisait plus j'ai décidé de la réécrire j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel, Nyo, LinksTheSun, Jeremy, David et Charlotte ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre le mercredi, le samedi, le dimanche et les jours fériés. J'essayerais de poster tous les jours de mes vacances mais rien n'est garantie.**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde _pour son travail de beta-reader.**

**_Mitsuki81_****pour son mot de la fin.**

**_Emma_ pour le nom du chapitre.**

_**Vous **_**pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**Spécialement **_**Mitsuki81**__**, **_**_Narcissa-noir 84_****_, _****_Miritamoku _****et **_**Mylittleworldandmydreams**_**pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**Ayumi Fubuki: **_**Naaaan mais qui je vais pouvoir tabasser maintenant ? :'(**

_**calinou41: **_**Oui je trouve ça beaucoup plus drôle de vous laisser le suspense xD Moi aussi ça m'a rappelé certaines partie de action/vérité. Pas forcément les meilleurs moments de toute ma vie mais c'était sympas ces espèces de petits flashbacks xD**

_**romeo'stomboy: **_**Putain trop d'enthousiasme pour le chapitre xD J'espère avoir illuminée ta journée avec les remerciements comme tu as illuminé la mienne**** avec ta review :3**

_**Eclat de Noisette:**_** J'ai réaliser, en lisant ta review, que je m'identifiait beaucoup dans le perso d'Antoine. Ca m'arrive souvent**** de prendre du temps avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passe autour de moi pendant que mes potes se foutent de ma gueule. **

_**La Mandragore de Nantes: **_**Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu :3**

_**Deponia: **_**Patiente ma chère, patiente ! Je te trucide :3**

* * *

**Sentiments mélangés**

Je tremblais. Tous mes membres, sans exception, semblaient animés par la maladie de Parkinson.

Pourquoi me mettre dans un état pareil ? Ce n'était qu'un petit baiser de rien du tout.

Un petit baiser de rien du tout qui m'avait fait un putain d'effet de ouf.

Pendant un court instant, je m'étais sentit voler, comme propulsé par les milliers de papillons qui venait de naître dans mon ventre. J'avais l'impression de toucher les nuages, de danser avec le vent avant de brusquement me mettre à tomber. Tomber jusqu'à un sol affreusement dur et froid.

Il m'a fallu un temps pour réaliser que la personne qui avait fourré sa langue dans ma bouche innocente n'était autre que Mathieu.

Oh monde, pourquoi être aussi cruel ?

Ca ne pouvait pas être une grande blonde à forte poitrine ! A la place j'avais eu droit à un nain schizophrène sans la moindre trace de boobs !

Bon… Je devais bien lui admettre une qualité… c'était qu'il embrasse bien ce connard !

La douceur des ses lèvres me hantera probablement jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et je continuerai de frissonner en me remémorant le bout de ses doigts qui caressaient ma joue.

Je le haïssais pour ça. Pour me faire ressentir simultanément toutes ces émotions contraires. Et son air dédaigneux si bien accompagné de son « C'est juste un jeu ». Tous ces éléments me rendaient dingue. Il me rendait dingue. Lui et sa faculté à me mettre aussi rapidement dans un état de panique avancé.

Comment une créature aussi machiavélique pouvait me faire autant d'effet ?

_Machiavélique ? Vraiment ?_

Cette pensé me rappela à quel point je détestais la partie raisonnable de ma personne. Celle qui était toujours là pour me rappeler que je suis le seul déclencheur de cette guéguerre avec Mathieu.

Parce que oui c'était de ma faute, je veux bien l'admettre.

_Et t'en es fier ? Mais t'es minable comme gars !_

La colère laissa place à cette honte viscérale qui revenait me titiller occasionnellement.

Puis, comme lassée de titiller, elle commença à envahir, une par une, les différentes parties de mon corps tremblants.

Mes dents commencèrent à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure tandis qu'une douleur lancinante se répandait dans mon ventre.

La culpabilité, petite sœur de la honte. Quelle bande de salopes ces deux là.

D'ailleurs le duo ravageur ne s'arrêta pas là. Bientôt la colère s'allia à leur cause et se retourna contre moi. Ainsi je me retrouvai à me haïr moi-même et à m'insulter.

Puis la tristesse vint, à son tour, ajouter son grain de sel en m'apportant LA chose que je détestais le plus : Les larmes.

J'inspirai profondément pour essayer de me calmer. En vain.

C'était bizarre. Ce que j'appelais « crise de culpabilité » étaient fréquentes mais, habituellement, maîtrisable sans trop d'effort.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, ma vue restait obstinément brouillée, ma gorge se serrait de plus en plus à chaque instant et mon estime de moi-même ne faisait que baisser.

Je me savais excessivement faible mais me contrôler pour ne pas passer pour une mauviette était une de mes spécialités.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces sentiments négatifs étaient sur le point de me faire péter un cable ?

Une première larme roula lentement sur ma joue, suivie de près par une deuxième.

Non ! Je ne devais pas craquer. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

Une troisième. Une quatrième. Une cinqui…

"STOP ! _hurlai-je._

\- Antoine ? Ca va ?"

Je levai les yeux vers la personne qui s'adressait à moi et croisai le regard d'un Nyo inquiet. Puis celui d'un Mathieu étonné.

Il m'apparut bien vite que je n'avais pas quitté l'appartement d'Alexis. Merde.

Je dirigeai mon regard vers Mathieu et les mots sortirent tous seuls. Ces mots que j'aurais du prononcer depuis longtemps :

"Je suis désolé."

Le petit châtain écarquilla les yeux en mode « WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT ?!». Il avait comprit. Gracias Santa-Maria madre de Dios.

Sur ce je pris mes affaires, incapable de supporter une minute de plus cette ambiance.

Je refermai la porte, étouffant ainsi les protestations de mes amis, et me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur. Une fois bien à l'abri à l'intérieur de l'appareil il se passa quelque chose de tout à fait prévisible : Je me remis à pleurer.

* * *

**La suite risque de prendre plus de temps à arriver **

**Mot de la fin: Neige**


	6. Petit con et Mongolo

**Disclaimer**

**Voici le retour d'une fiction que vous avez été nombreux à adorer. Mais comme elle ne me plaisait plus j'ai décidé de la réécrire j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira.**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et Alexis Breut ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre le mercredi, le samedi, le dimanche et les jours fériés. J'essayerais de poster tous les jours de mes vacances mais rien n'est garantie.**

**Remerciements**

**_Mathilde _pour son travail rapide de beta-reader.**

**_romeo'stomboy_********pour son mot de la fin.**

_**Vous **_**pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**Spécialement **_**Kamiy****, **_**_calinou41_****_,_****_Ayumi Fubuki,_****_Miritamoku, _****_Harmonie, Nyal_****et _Nahily_ ****pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**La Mandragore de Nantes: **_**C'est bon je crois qu'on a tous compris que tu n'aime pas cette fiction xD**

**_Deponia_: J'espère que sa majesté va trouvé ce chapitre d'une qualité suffisante ;) Je te pends.**

_**Mitsuki81: **_**Merci beaucoup. J'avais un peu peur de vous poster la fiction parce que c'est vraiment différent de ce que j'écrivais avant**_**.**_

_**Ame no itami: **_**Je crois que vous avez du mal à réaliser que pour vous c'est juste 5 minutes à écrire un petit commentaire mais que moi c'est... C'est juste LA chose que me rend le plus heureuse en ce moment. **

**_romeo'stomboy:_ C'est pour ça que je préfère écrire des fictions qu'un roman. Parce qu'en écrivant un livre je pourrais moins utiliser ce style et c'est ce qui me plait le plus dans l'écriture.**

**_MiissRed_**_**: **_**Trop de compliments \o/ Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et je suis d'accord pour dire que le Matoine c'est toujours pareil xD**

_**SunWings: **_**Ba oui sérieux ! Faut bien que je les rentabilises mes cours d'espagnol ! xD**

* * *

**Petit con et Mongolo**

J'étais sur Skype avec lui, Mathieu. On rigolait, s'amusait et faisait des blagues nulles. Tout allait pour le mieux.

"Au fait merci d'avoir arrangé les choses avec tes abonnés.

-De rien ! Je n'allais pas les laissé te traiter de plagieur indéfiniment"

Ce gars était vraiment était vraiment gentil, toujours prêt à rendre service et je me demandai constamment pourquoi il n'avait pas encore trouvé une copine.

"Je peux t'avouer quelque chose ? _Me demanda le petit châtain._

-Vas-y

-Je suis extrêmement complexé par ma taille"

J'explosai de rire ce qui vexa mon interlocuteur.

"C'est pas drôle Antoine ! Si je te dis ça c'est parce qu'on va bientôt se rencontrer à la Japan Expo et je voudrais éviter le traditionnel « T'es vachement petit en vrai ! »

-T'inquiète mec, je te ferais pas de blague sur ta taille, c'est promit. "

Cette promesse sembla rassurer le schizophrène.

"Je peux t'avouer quelque chose moi aussi ?

-Bien sûr mon chou, dis moi tout

-Quand j'étais petit, à l'école, on m'appelait « Le mongolo ». Ce surnom m'a traumatisé tu même pas savoir à quel point…"

Il me regarda sans trop savoir quoi dire et se contenta de faire un petit sourire désolé avant de changer de sujet et ainsi tuer cette ambiance gênante qui s'était installée.

* * *

Mathieu stressait. Il tremblait. Il gémissait. Il entendait le brouhaha incessant de la foule qui n'attendait que lui. Sa première conférence lui semblait insurmontable.

Heureusement que j'étais là pour l'aider à garder son calme et le faire rire. Ou du moins, esquisser un micro-sourire.

"Aller détend toi, _dis-je dans une énième tentative de le calmer, _de toute façon le publique sera forcément attendrit par ta prestation"

Il me jeta un regard interrogateur.

"Ba oui réfléchis ! Tout ce qui est petit est mignon !"

Je ne compris pas tout de suite mon erreur. Le schizophrène me regarda d'une manière étrange, partagée entre la surprise et la colère. Il allait rétorquer mais fut obligé de monté sur scène.

Quand il en sortit il était froid.

"Tu vois ça valait pas la peine de stresser ! _Lui dis-je_. T'as été génial mec !

-Tu m'avais promis de pas faire de blague sur ma taille."

Mon sourire s'effaça d'un coup. Il était vexé. Pire il était en colère. Ne voulant pas d'un Mathieu fâché j'essayai de rattraper le coup.

"C'est bon je plaisantais ! En plus j'ai sous-entendu que tu étais mignon ! Tu devrais te sentir flatté !

-Ce genre de blague ne me fait pas rire.

-Aller ! Fais pas la tête ! Ca peut être un avantage d'être petit ! "

Ainsi, pendant dix bonnes minutes, j'exposai mes arguments pour lui faire accepter sa petite taille. Et ça sans même me rendre compte que je m'enfonçais.

Mathieu, lui, serrait les poings. De plus en plus. Jusqu'à en avoir mal. Au bout d'un moment, il craqua totalement :

"Mais ferme ta gueule le Mongolo"

J'étais choqué. Il avait osé.

"Comment tu m'a appelé PETIT con ?

-Je t'ai appelé « Le mongolo » ! Je commence à me dire que ce surnom te va plutôt bien"

Une foule de youtubeur commençait à se former autour de nous. Certains réclamaient un combat, comme des collégiens dans une cours de récré. D'autre essayait ne nous calmer sans s'approcher, de peur de prendre un quelconque coup.

"À partir de maintenant, _déclara le châtain_, tu peux considérer que nous ne sommes plus amis ! "

* * *

"Mais putain je ne veux pas ! _Hurlai-je_

-Arrête de faire ton gamin, Antoine, _rétorqua Alexis. _C'est mieux pour tout le monde !"

Le présentateur du point culture avait peiné à nous réunir Mathieu et moi dans une même pièce. Il avait un seul but. But qui, comme vous l'aurez compris, ne me convenait pas DU TOUT.

"Bon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec lui, _avait simplement dis Mathieu_. Donc si vous pouviez vous dépêcher."

Links me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, signe que je devais dire mon « texte ».

"Je ne peux pas te forcer à me pardonner par contre j'aimerais bien qu'on fasse semblant de bien s'aimé devant les abonnés pour éviter les disputes entre ce derniers."

Ce n'était pas crédible, ça sonnait faux. Mathieu le savait et pourtant ça ne l'a pas empêché d'accepter, à ma plus grande surprise.

* * *

Pourquoi repenser à tout ça ? Peut-être parce que je m'en voulais. Sûrement même.

Pourtant j'avais présenté mes excuses, j'aurais du me sentir mieux, non ?

Au fond je ne savais même pas s'il les avait acceptés. Mais après tout pourquoi l'aurait-il fais ?

Je venais juste de le réaliser mais moi, je l'avais pardonné et j'aurais vendu ma mère pour qu'il fasse de même.

Ainsi tout redeviendrait comme avant. L'avant qui me rendait heureux. Celui qui…

Ding dong.

Sans grande motivation je me levais du canapé où j'étais assis pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Cette dernière cachait une petite femme brune. Elle souriait me souriait gentiment, presque amicalement.

"Salut Antoine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Brenda ? "

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et comme on est au chapitre 6 j'ai décidé de vous faire un roman:**

**Alors que le premier jet s'est terminé au chapitre 6 parce que je me lassais de cette fiction, le deuxième continu encore et encore et encore... Pour deux raisons: 1- Je m'éclate comme une dingue 2- Ca vous plait putain !**

**Je ne vous remercierais jamais pour ce que vous faites pour moi, je sais que si je ne vous avais pas j'aurais arrêter l'écriture depuis bien longtemps !**

**L'autre jour je me suis rendu compte que la première personne à qui j'avais fait lire la premier chapitre du premier jet (trop de fois le mot premier !) était un gars qui n'est plus DU TOUT mon potes aujourd'hui (oui c'est de toi que je parle "Nounours"). Ca m'a fait réaliser que peu importe les gens qui rentraient et sortaient de ma vie, vous étiez les seules à être toujours là ! Et ça fait de vous la chose la plus précieuse que j'ai au monde. Et que si je perds tous mes amis pour x raisons vous serez toujours là pour me lire.**

**Comme je le disais à **_**Ame no itami, **_**ça vous prend 5/10 minutes pour écrire un review et moi ça me fait sourire toute la sainte journée. Et en ce moment ou tout se chamboule dans ma tête (Vive l'adolescence Wouhou !) j'en ai bien besoin, de sourire. **

**Vous me faites pleurer de joie rien que prenant le temps de lire mes chapitres et de me dire ce que vous en pensez. En faite, le seule faite que vous existiez suffit à me faire pleurer de joie.**

**Je sais que c'est utiliser de grands mots pour pas grand chose mais... Je vous aime je vous remercierait jamais assez pour toute ces petites choses que vous faites pour moi. **

**Mot de la fin: ****Muse**

**P.S: Vous êtes mes muses **


	7. Mais quel connasse !

**Disclaimer**

**Oula je suis encore vivante moi ? Désolé pour cette longue absence je souffrais d'une triste démotivation aigue ^^ Je suis désolé de revenir avec un si petit chapitre mais je promets de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Alors pas taper T.T**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et les autres protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre tous les… En fait je sors un chapitre quand je peux ^^**

**Remerciements**

**Mathilde pour son travail rapide de beta-reader.**

**Zowiaki pour son mot de la fin.**

**Vous pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**Spécialement calinou41, Mitsuki81, Miki aren, FrenchThing, MiritamokuChan, Mylittleworldandmydreams et lipatatorne sg pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Deponia : Merci beaucoup j'espère que malgré cette longue attente mon chapitre vaudra autant le coup qu'un épisode de What the cut ^^**

** Ayumi Fubuki : T'as tout compris ! Contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu !**

** MiissRed : Laisse moi t'avouer que Brenda n'est le personnage préféré de personne et c'est bien dommage parce qu'au fond c'est un personnage assez sympa :) Toi je suis sûre que tu as du avoir une bonne dizaine de crise cardiaque pendant mon absence ;) T'inquiète je n'arrêterais jamais de poster j'aime beaucoup trop cette fiction :)**

** Nahily : Le suspence est à son comble Tantantan ! « Du contenu de qualité » ? Merci même si je ne me considère pas comme le nouveau Victor Hugo xD**

**Le pandacorne : Wsh sisi t'as vu xD**

**Kamiy : Tu sais quoi ? Moi-même je ne sais même pas comment ça va finir alors je peux même pas te spoiler xD**

** Harmonie : Trou du cul xD**

** romeo'stomboy : Putain vous êtes tellement adorable bande de FDP (trop d'amour dans cette phrase), si je pouvais tous vous voir en vrai je vous fera une bonne dizaine de câlin chacun :3**

** cc mdr : Tu plaisante ! J'vais pas m'arrêter sur un cliffanger !**

* * *

**Mais quelle connasse !**

Je restais là, debout, dégoûté de voir l'incarnation même de la vulgarité poser ses grosses fesses moches sur mon canapé. Pourquoi diable l'avais-je laissé rentrer ?

"-Tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu ! _di__s-je. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue me confier à la seule personne qui déteste Mathieu autant que moi."

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre elle se lança dans une tirade haineuse entièrement dirigé contre le petit châtain.

On ne va pas se mentir, ses arguments étaient TOUS bidon avec un grand « B ». Cependant, moi et ma patience intarissable avons écouté jusqu'à la dernière syllabe.

"J'admets qu'il y a des avantages à sortir avec lui,_ conclut-elle. _Par exemple, je n'ai jamais rencontré un aussi bon amant. Pour tout ce qui est sexe c'est vraiment un bon parti."

Je soupirai. Qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour devoir supporter ce genre d'énergumène ?

Mine de rien, je respectais beaucoup mon collègue, il est donc difficile pour moi de contenir ma colère face à quelqu'un qui lui manquait autant de respect. C'était tellement difficile que je n'y arrivai pas.

"Bordel de merde Brenda, pourquoi tu sors avec lui si tu le déteste à ce point ?!"

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma quasi-instantanément. Son regard se perdit dans le vague, les yeux rivés vers un endroit random devant elle. Elle réfléchissait. _Tiens c'est nouveau ça._

Profitant de ce silence des plus reposants, je m'attardai pour la première fois sur l'apparence de la jeune femme.

Elle était relativement petite, cela se voyait encore plus quand elle se tenait à côté de Mathieu : Elle mesurait une demi-tête de moins que lui. Ses cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules gracieuses et encadraient son visage rond et harmonieux. Sur celui-ci scintillaient deux yeux bleus nuit, qui donnaient à leur détentrice un air sévère, et un sourire enjolivé par deux adorables fossettes.

Je l'aurais sûrement trouvé jolie si son visage n'était pas constamment couvert de plusieurs couches excessives de maquillage.

Ses vêtements, quant à eux, était exactement comme elle : Avec un maquillage léger ils auraient eu un côté classe, très attirant, mais dans le cas présent ils avaient un coté pouffiasse qui pourrait en rebuter certains (comme moi par exemple).

"-Bah…, _finit-elle par répondre, _il est assez connu et, comme je te l'ai dit, il est extrêmement doué au lit."

Je fus soudain prit d'un élan de pitié pour mon collègue schyzophrène. Pauvre gars, il méritait tout sauf ça.

"-Ecoute Brenda, tu viens te confier à la mauvaise personne.

-Alors c'était donc vrai… Tu es amoureux de Mathieu.

-Ké ? "

Mon cerveau avait buggé, encore.

"-Tu sais, je suis une grande fan de yaoï ! Avant de vous rencontrer je passais mon temps à lire du Matoine. Je me suis rapproché de Mathieu uniquement pour voir si les spéculations de vos abonnés étaient vraies. Mais vous vous détestiez, ça m'a énormément déçue. Puis j'ai vu ta réaction quand il t'a embrassé et je me suis dis que ça méritait vérification."

Je ne répondis rien. Comment pouvait-on être aussi taré que cette fille ?

Et malgré tout, sa remarque me perturbait. Avais-je vraiment l'air amoureux ? Ou était-ce juste Brenda qui avait besoin de freiner sur le LSD ?

"-Bah alors, tu as perdu ta langue Daniel ?

-Casse- toi."

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage de la copine de Mathieu et elle s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

_Eh ben ! Faudrait lui apprendre la politesse à cette connasse._

Puis je partis me coucher en essayant d'ignorer la sensation de doute qui s'amusait à me nouer l'estomac.

Skype : Plan pour réunir nos deux PD préférés

Brenda: Mission accomplie.

Nyo : Parfait ! On peut passer à la phase 4. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ?

Alexis : Affirmatif

Brenda : Moui

Jeremy : Ouep

* * *

**Si vous aimez les vidéos sur youtube venez me rejoindre toutes les semaines sur la chaine nos chères reviews, je poste mes vidéos son le pseudo de Shinigami **

**Mot de la fin : Porte !**


	8. Axel se marie

D**isclaimer**

**JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ c'est encore un petit chapitre mais je vais du mieux que je peux.**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et les autres protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre tous les… En fait je sors un chapitre quand je peux ^^**

**Remerciments**

**Mathilde pour son travail rapide de beta-reader.**

**Mylittleworldandmydreams pour son mot de la fin et pour sa review.**

**Vous pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**Spécialement Nahilhy, Mlle Curly, Harmonie, Le changenom et Syditta-Rya pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponses au reviews**

**La Mandragore de Nantes: Je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^ Vraiment je n'imaginerais pas la suite de cette fiction sans toi :3**

**Deponia: Elle genre cfghjkdlgfghj. Je te torture.**

**Miritamoku: Je suis sûre que ce chapitre te donnera encore plus de raison de ne pas l'aimer ^^**

**Hakukai: Merci pour ta reviews. J'aurais tendance à être d'accord avec toi mais le fait est que je suis nulle en description ^^ Du coup je préfèrene pas en mettre.**

**MattyPanda: Ta reviews est adorable. Je pense que je vais arrêter de publier ma fiction comme ça je me sentirais moins seule dans mon asile.**

**GiveMeYourSmile: Voila le chapitre maître vénéré ^^ Mais non débile il est dans son appartement À LUI ! **

**Vikaldia: Merci pour tes nombreuses reviews ^^ Je suis contente que tu soit à fond sur cette fiction.**

* * *

Axel se marie

Il y a des jours où on n'a pas envie de mettre un pied dehors. Et y'a des personnes qui arriveraient à nous faire nous déplacer pour un rien.

Pour moi, c'était le cas d'Axel Saint-Germain, mon meilleur ami d'enfance. Je n'aurais jamais manqué une occasion de le voir.

Cependant, ces occasions se faisaient de plus en plus rares. Axel était trop occupé avec sa copine. J'avoue que j'étais un peu jaloux.

Mais ce jour là, l'heure n'était pas à la haine. Mon ami m'avait contacté pour m'annoncer qu'il était fiancé et me demander si, pour fêter ça, je voulais rencontrer l'élue de son cœur.

Trop content de pouvoir enfin revoir mon ami, j'ai accepté sans me poser de questions. À aucun moment je ne me suis douté de ce qui allait se passer.

Au moment où je suis arrivé sur le lieu du rendez-vous, Axel était déjà là. Mais pas sa dulcinée. _Ça commence bien, elle est encore plus en retard que moi._

Dès que mon ami me vit, j'eut le droit à une étreinte à la fois virile et extrêmement gay.

"Antoine ! Ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ?

\- Six mois, _répondis-je non sans une certaine amertume._

-Oh… Je suis dés…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jeune femme se précipita vers nous. À la façon qu'Axel avait de lui rouler une énorme pelle bien baveuse, j'en conclus que ça devait être elle, la « femme de sa vie ».

Son visage m'était familier et je mis un moment avant de…

"Brenda ?! "

Elle croisa mon regard et bugga (_Haha pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi !). _Je n'en croyais pas mes nerfs optiques ! Brenda ! Une Brenda légèrement maquillée et… Très belle.

"Vous vous connaissez ? _d__emanda Axel, un peu perdu._

-Non… Euh… Enfin oui… _bafouilla la petite brune. _Antoine est le collègue d'un ami à moi.

-C'est ça ! Le collègue d'un ami ! Tu nous excuses Axel, j'ai deux mots à dire à Brenda."

Nous nous éloignâmes un peu pour être sûrs que notre ami ne nous entende pas.

"-Mais putain c'est quoi ton problème ? _hu__rlai-je._

\- Ecoute je peux tout t'expliquer !

-Axel, il est au courant ? Pour Mathieu ?

-Non…

-Et bien je peux t'assurer qu'avant la fin de la journée il le sera !"

Je comptais vraiment le faire sauf que… Comment lui annoncer que sa copine le trompait ? Surtout qu'ils étaient fiancés et qu'il avait l'air de l'aimer beaucoup.

Il fallait attendre l'occasion parfaite. Occasion qui ne se présenta pas. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Brenda qui passa sa journée à me jeter des regards inquiets.

Et Axel qui ne se doutait de rien et continuait de rire avec les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

Bordel de merde que cette situation était gênante.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans que rien de grave n'arrive.

Au moment de se quitter je pris à nouveau Axel dans mes bras.

"J'espère de tout cœur que vous serez heureux ensemble."

Sans un mot ni un regard à l'intention de la jolie brune, je partis sans me retourner.

* * *

L'inspiration, cette grosse pute. Qui s'en va et qui reviens (un peu comme une chanson populaire -se pend-).

En ce moment, celle d'Alexis Breut était partie TRÈÈÈÈS loin. Ca lui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps. À chaque fois que le syndrome de la page blanche pointait le bout de son nez, le présentateur du point culture avait presque l'impression de voir l'inspiration lui faire un gros doigt avant de s'évaporer.

Il devait décrocher. Mais pour faire quoi ?

Comme pour lui répondre son téléphone sonna pour lui indiquer qu'il avait un SMS.

[Message de Brenda]

On a un ENORME problème ! RDV chez Mathieu dans 10 minutes !

* * *

**Des hypothèses sur ce qui va se passer ensuite ?**

**Mot de la fin: Papillon**


	9. C'est la merde !

**Disclaimer**

**Me revoici pour le chapitre qui sera sûrement le plus court de la fanfiction. Je suis désolé mais, comme je l'ai dis à ma beta-reader, je tiens à garder le suspense pour le chapitre suivant qui va vous faire avoir une putain de crise cardiaque ^^**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et les autres protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre tous les… En fait je sors un chapitre quand je peux ^^**

**Remerciments**

**Mathilde pour son travail rapide de beta-reader.**

**romeo'stomboy pour son mot de la fin.**

**Vous pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**Spécialement Nahilhy, Mlle Curly, SunWings, MayPanda42 et Ptitetimide pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponse aux reviews **

**Guest: C'est très gentil à toi de vouloir m'aider... Mais... Je ne vois pas trop ce que tu pourrais faire ^^ Par contre si un jour tu veux faire une colab. avec moi a serait un plaisir ^^**

**Ileena: Maybe yes maybe not ^^ #NoSpoil**

**Eclat de Noisette: En même temps qui l'avais vu venir (à part moi) ?**

**Deponia: Je dirais même un gros problème. Je te mange.**

**Miritamoku: J'ai attendu jusque là pour répondre à ce genre de commentaire. Le but de Brenda c'est un le même que celui de Rogue dans Harry Potter. Elle a l'air d'une grosse pute insuportable mais au fond elle veut juste aider Mathieu...**

**Mylittleworldandmydreams: Oui je sais je suis nulle pour trouver des noms de famille ^^' Sinon je suis contente que ça te plaise ^^**

* * *

C'est la merde !

Brenda dévalait les rues de Paris en manquant, à maintes reprises, de se casser la gueule.

_Putain de talons de merde._

Elle arriva devant cet immeuble qu'elle commençait à connaître. Elle venait ici assez souvent pour avoir un double des clés de l'entrée.

La porte fut à peine ouverte qu'elle entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom.

"-Ah te voila Alex' !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je t'expliquerai plus tard, allons-y !"

Ils gravirent rapidement les escaliers qui les séparaient du troisième étage.

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on n'a pas pris l'ascenseur, _se plaignit Alexis._

\- Ferme-la ! On a pire comme problème !"

Brenda toqua à la porte. Pas de réponse. Elle colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois histoire de déceler le moindre signe de vie.

"-J'y crois pas !_ s__'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un moment._

_-_ Quoi ?

\- Il s'est endormi sur le canapé ! Je l'entends ronfler d'ici ! "

Le présentateur du Point Culture explosa de rire mais s'arrêta presque aussitôt en voyant que la petite brune était sur le point d'exploser.

Elle était toute rouge et ressemblait un peu à l'oncle Vernon dans Harry Potter.

Sans prévenir, elle abattit son poing sur la pauvre porte en hurlant « Mathieu ! »

Des gémissements leurs parvinrent de l'intérieur de l'appartement (non rien de dégueulasse) suivit d'un gros BAM qui indiquait que le petit schizophrène était tombé du canapé.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte précédemment citée s'ouvrit, dévoilant un petit châtain qui se frottait les yeux.

"-Tiens, Brenda, _dit-il en baillant,_ que me vaut le plaisir de ce réveil en douceur ?

\- Je suis désolé Mathieu, mais il va falloir que tu dises tout à Antoine.

-Quoi ?!

* * *

"-Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui !

\- Mais Antoine, tu ne peux pas finir ton chapitre maintenant !

\- Bah pourquoi ?

-Les lecteurs vont te tuer ! Il est trop court !

-Ecoute Richard, viens pas me faire chier ! Je fais encore ce que je veux !

-Pff ! Déjà que tu sors un épisode de What The Cut tous les 6 mois… T'es vraiment un gros flemmard !

-Bon d'accord ! Je continue encore un peu !"

* * *

"-Bah c'est une bonne chose s'il est courant, non ? Il va vouloir protéger Mathieu et va venir le mettre en garde tel un chevalier venant sauver sa princesse.

-Ta gueule Alex… _soupira la « princesse », exaspéré._

-C'est vrai que si ça pouvait se dérouler comme ça, ce serait génial ! _c__ommença Brenda_. Sauf qu'il y'a un « mais ». Avant de vouloir protéger son futur éventuel amant (Mathieu rougit) il va vouloir mettre en garde son meilleur ami d'enfance. Et c'est moi qui serait dans la merde !

-C'est pas faux… Mais y'a sûrement une autre solution ! Par exemple on pourrait…

-Non, _l'interrompit Mathieu_. Brenda a raison il est temps pour moi de lui dire.

* * *

**Wh-hat ? On a dépassé les 100 reviews ? Vous êtes des malades ! Je vous aime :3**

**Sinon mon dialogue entre Antoine et Richard il vous a plu ? Je suis désolé je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris xD**

**Mot de la fin: Aigle**


	10. Beaucoup trop d'amour

**Disclaimer**

**Salut bande d'adorables petits nounours ! Me revoici pour le chapitre suivant qui annonce le début de la fin... Ou pas ;) Normalement ce chapitre est plus long que les deux précédent (en fait j'ai même pas fait attention) et je me suis ENORMEMENT amusée à l'écrire.**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et les autres protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre tous les… En fait je sors un chapitre quand je peux ^^**

**Remerciments**

**Mathilde pour son travail de beta-reader.**

**Ileena pour son mot de la fin.**

**Vous pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**pécialement Vikaldia, Eclat de Noisette, SunWings, Miritamoku et Mlle Curly pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Deponia: Ce chapitre sert à introduire... Ca. Je te dévore. **

**La Mandragore de Nantes: YourLovelyDream où celle qui écrivait plus vite que son ombre xD Et je crois que je le répète souvent mais... MÊME MOI JE NE SAIS PAS QUAND ARRIVERA CETTE FIN xD**

**Nahily: Je suis désolé mais... Ce chapitre risque de t'achever... Sauf que vu le temps que je mets à sortir mes chapitres tu as eu le temps de te remettre xD**

**Joheki: -rougit comme une tomate- Merci beaucoup :3**

**GiveMeYourSmile: Samuel ? Et c'est pas fini ma grande :') (Au fait tu as passé de bonne vacances ? xD)**

**Lau'Linsomniaque: Je dirais même qu'ils sont niais xD Mes chapitres ressemblent un peu un épisode des feux de l'amour, je l'avoue xD **

**Bipolxire: J'aime bien ta supposition. Mais je trouve que ça serait trop facile ;) (Vive St-Richard !)**

**Mathilde: Tu m'as tuée putain ! xD Ps: Je te pardonne de ton retard esclave :3**

* * *

Beaucoup trop d'amour

"-Axel ? C'est Antoine écoute il faut que je …

-Salut mec ! Tu tombe bien j'allais t'appeler ! T'as réfléchi à ce que tu allais mettre au mariage ?

-Ah parce que je suis invité ?"

Les mots était sortis tout seul de ma bouche. Les conséquences auraient pu être dévastatrices. Mon ami aurait pu se vexer, nous aurions pu nous disputer. Et bien non. Même pas.

"Tu m'en veux c'est ça ? _dit-il__ en soupirant._ Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mettre de côté. Mais je peux t'assurer que quand on a commencé à organiser le mariage tu es la première personne que j'ai ajouté sur la liste des invités.

-T'en fais pas, va. Tu sais très bien que je suis incapable de te faire la gueule."

Ainsi démarra une loooooongue conversation à propos du mariage. J'appris que Axel m'avais désigné comme témoin et que cette très chère Brenda souhaitait que je porte une cravate.

"-En parlant de Brenda, Axel, il faut que…

-Je suis désolé mais je dois y aller. J'ai pas mal de truc à régler au niveau de l'organisation.

-Ok…

-Ah oui une dernière chose : Il faudrait que tu trouve une fille, ou un mec à toi de voir mon gros pd préféré, pour t'accompagner."

Sur ce, il raccrocha. J'avais encore manqué une occasion de lui dire. Le mariage approchait et, de plus, il fallait que je trouve quelqu'un pour m'accompagner.

_Merde mais où je vais trouver ça moi._

"Je veux faire l'amouur à du fromage de chèèèvre..."

Vous aurez sûrement reconnu ma sonnerie de téléphone. Autant vous le dire tout de suite je n'avais pas envie de décrocher. Cependant quand je vis le nom de Mathieu s'afficher sur l'écran, je changeai d'avis tout de suite.

"-Allô ?

-Salut Antoine… Il faut qu'on parle.

-Oui… Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu veux me dire et crois moi tu ne m'apprends rien en me disant que Brenda est fiancée…

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi finir. Je te demande S'IL TE PLAIT de rien dire à Axel parce que… (Il prit une grande inspiration) Elle ne fait que me rendre service. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas l'air comme ça mais elle est vachement sympa. En fait… Je crois que je… J'ai, comme qui dirait, un faible pour toi et je voulais juste te rendre jaloux. Je sais c'est stupide comme plan… Ou alors c'est moi qui suis stupide ? J'ai l'impression d'être comme une collégienne à te dire tout ça par téléphone… Mais je me sens incapable d'affronter la tête que tu dois tirer à l'heure actuelle. Alors… Désolé… Je me sens con.

Un long silence s'installa. J'essayais de me réveiller en pinçant le bras, façon Alice au pays des merveilles, tout en me disant que si je faisais des rêves comme ça c'est qu'il y avait un GROS problème.

Mais rien à faire je restais endormi… Ou plutôt réveillé… Bref rien ne bougeait.

-Mec… _murmura Mathieu, au but d'un moment_, dit quelque chose… S'il te plait…

-Est-ce que tu veux venir au mariage de Brenda et Axel avec moi ? "

* * *

"Pardon ?! "

Alors là Mathieu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

"-Axel m'a appris tout à l'heure que je devais trouver une cavalière ou un cavalier. Alors je me demandais si… Tu voudrais y aller avec moi ? "

Cette fois c'était sûr, il avait bien entendu… Mais… Mais… Mais…

_What the fuck ?!_

C'est ça ! Ces trois mots résumaient à la perfection sa pensée.

D'abord il se dit que je me foutais de sa gueule et que c'était une mauvaise blague…

_Mais il a l'air sérieux…_

Finalement il se laissa envahir par une vague de bonheur. Il voulait y croire.

"-Hum… D'accord !

-Génial ! Je te rappelle plus tard pour qu'on en discute.

-Ok !"

* * *

Pas plus tard que 5 minutes après que Mathieu ait raccroché, Alexis et Brenda était déjà au courant des moindres détails de la conversation (Il avait raison, on aurait dit une collégienne).

La petite brune ne masqua pas son enthousiasme à l'idée de voir débarqué « le couple le plus adorable de tout internet » à son mariage.

Quant au présentateur du Point culture, bien qu'il fût sceptique, félicita chaleureusement le schizophrène.

"-Allez, pour fêter ça, _s'exclama ce dernier_, j'vous paye une bière."

La proposition fut vite acceptée. Mais avant de partir Alexis envoya un dernier SMS.

* * *

[Message d'Alexis]

Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues avec Mathieu mais une chose est sûre c'est que t'es un putain d'enfoiré.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

* * *

**Vous voulez me tuer ? Prenez un ticket et faites la queue. **

**Mot de la fin: Etoile**


	11. Le couple le plus mignon d'internet

**Disclaimer**

**Salut bande d'adorables petits nounours ! Je sais pas trop quoi dire sur ce chapitre à part que je l'ai écris en écoutant You are in love de Taylor Swift donc si vous aimez ce genre de musique... J'espère juste que ça va vous plaire :)**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et les autres protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre tous les… En fait je sors un chapitre quand je peux ^^**

**Remerciments**

**Mathilde pour son travail très rapide (11 minutes précisément) de beta-reader.**

**Kira-la-panda-psycopathe &amp; Harmonie pour leur mot de la fin.**

**Flocons pour son aide précieuse.**

**Vous pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**Spécialement Guest, Mlle Curly, Miritamoku et Delicious pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Nahily: Mais c'est parce qu'il essaye de protèger Mathieu xD**

**La Mandragore de Nantes: Naaan t'inquiète j'aime beaucoup trop Alexis pour faire en sorte que tout le monde le déteste ^^**

**Mitsuki81: Détrompe toi il a bien plus que percuté. Mais bon je spoil pas trop les chapitres suivants ;)**

**Peter Queen: MAIS IL EST PROTECTEUR ! C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ? -boude-**

**Deponia: Putain mais t'es cruelle toi en fait xD Je te ligote.**

**Bipolxire: J'aime toujours autant tes théories ! L'avenir nous dira s'il elles sont vraies ;)**

**Flocons: Merci beaucoup Mon Caribou (nouveau surnom) :3 Mais toi t'as pas besoin de faire la queue t'es VIP, et puis de toute façon tu connais la fin XD**

**FrenchThing: Détrompe toi, après vérification (non je n'ai pas de vie), tu avais déjà posté sur le chapitre 2 (je crois que c'est celui là). Et pis je fais ce que je veux je t'invite à devenir présidente de la france et à faire passer une loi anti-cliffanger**

**MiissRed: Contente que ça te plaise ! Et c'est vrai qu'Antoine a changer vite d'avis très vite. MAIS c'est parce que j'ai passé sous silence une partie de mon résonnement. Je t'invite donc à lire la suite de la fiction (par là j'entends les chapitres 12 et 13).**

* * *

Le couple le plus mignon d'internet

Le mariage approchait à grand pas sans que personne ne voit vraiment le temps passer. Plus les jours défilaient plus Brenda était sur les nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ? Elle a ses règles ? » avait demandé Nyo un jour. Avant de se prendre une baffe monumentale de la part de la petite brune.

Quant à Mathieu et moi nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Pas nécessairement pour parler du mariage. Juste pour être ensemble.

Je voyais bien que le petit schizophrène se posait une multitude de question tel que « Est-ce qu'on peut se considérer qu'on est en couple ? » ou « Est-ce qu'il m'aime vraiment ? », mais il ne les exprimait jamais à voie haute.

Tant mieux. La dernière chose dont j'avais envie c'était de réfléchir à la réponse que j'allais lui donner. Je voulais juste profiter des petits moments de douceur passés tout les deux.

Evidemment il avait le problème d'Alexis. Tout le monde semblait avoir remarqué sa septicitude (comment ça se mot n'existe pas ?) sur la bienveillance de mes intentions. Du moins, tout le monde sauf les lecteurs de cette fiction (oui c'est de vous que je parle xD).

Cependant il ne semblait pas décidé à intervenir. Il se contentait de surveiller que je ne faisais pas de mal à son petit protégé. Mais rien de bien gênant en soit.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

* * *

"Putain elles sont où mes chaussures ?

-Sur tes pieds Axel.

-Ah oui. "

Ce gros imbécile avait attendu le mâtin du mariage pour commencer à flipper.

" 'Toiiiine ! Je ne veux pas y aller !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

-Viens on s'enfuit ensemble, dans un endroit où personne ne pourra nous trouver.

-C'est ça ! Et on sera heureux et on aura plein de magnifiques enfants. "

Mon ami me jeta un regard plein d'incompréhension et d'étonnement.

"C'est de l'humour. Putain t'es pas drôle quand t'es stressé."

Il leva son majeur dans un mouvement plein de grâce et termina rapidement sa préparation. Quand il fini enfin de noué sa cravate autour de son coup, la voiture qui devait nous emmené à la mairie arriva.

* * *

"Mme Brenda Alberta Jones, consentez vous à prendre pour époux Mr Axel Philippe Saint-Germain et le chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-Oui

-Et vous Mr Axel Philippe Saint-Germain, consentez vous à prendre Mme Brenda Alberta Jones pour épouse et la chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

-À ton avis Pépé, pourquoi j'suis là ? "

Toute la salle explosa de rire et le maire termina son discours.

"Par les pouvoir qui me son conféré je vous déclare mari et femme, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée."

* * *

La soirée avait pris une tournure agréable et plutôt rigolote. Tout le monde discutait. À part petite sœur d'Axel se déhanchait sur la piste de danse en compagnie de sa cousine. Mais sinon tout le monde discutait.

Les parents des mariés était isolés, comme une s'ils étaient dans un club privé que personne d'autre qu'eux ne pouvait intégrer.

Brenda jacassait avec une bande de filles qui devaient être des amies à elle.

Mathieu semblait sympathiser avec des collègues d'Axel.

Charlotte, David, Jeremy, Nyo et Alexis, que la mariée avait invitée pour les remercier de leur gentillesse, enchaînaient les vers d'alcool et rigolaient bruyamment.

Quant à moi je me contentais de blablater joyeusement avec mon meilleur ami d'enfance.

"Tu sais, j'aurais jamais pensé que tu ramènerais un mec, pour de vrai.

-Ba si, tu vois…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouve ? "

Je regardai Mathieu, il riait. Il était tellement adorable quand il riait.

Alors que je cherchais une tournure de phrase qui rendait justice aux innombrables qualités de mon ami, la musique ralentit pour se transformer en un slow romantique (ou gnangnan selon le point de vue).

"Naaaan, _gémit Axel, _c'est le moment de la première danse des mariés ! Antoine au secours !"

Je souris en me rappelant que le jeune homme avait toujours été très timide et que l'idée de danser devant tout le monde devait lui être insupportable.

"Aller mon pote, t'as pas le choix.

-Mais…

-Si ça te rassure, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes."

Après un vague moment d'hésitation il accepta et partit chercher sa femme. Je restai quelques secondes pour me moquer de son air mal à l'aise puis je m'en allai à mon tour chercher ma princesse.

"Excusez-moi je vous l'emprunte, _dis-je à l'intention des personnes avec qui il bavardait_.

-On va où ?

-Faire se que tout les couples font à un mariage, danser.

-Les c-couples ? _begaya-t'il en rougissant_. Mais Antoine, je ne sais pas comment…

-Ne t'en fais pas je te guide."

Nous avons rejoins les autres couples sur la piste, j'ai posé une main sur la hanche de mon compagnon, le faisant rougir encre plus, et ai commencé à danser doucement pour qu'il ne soit pas trop perdu.

"Je savais pas que tu dansais aussi bien.

-Mes parents ont toujours voulu avoir une fille. Quelques années après ma naissance, ils ont appris qu'ils ne pouvaient plus avoir d'enfant, du coup pour compenser ils m'ont inscrit à différent cours de danse.

-T'es pas sérieux ?

-Si ! Même que j'étais très doué en ballet."

Mathieu rit. Au moins j'avais réussi à le détendre un peu.

La fin du slow approchait quand je fus prit d'une envie irrésistible. Sans prévenir je fis basculer le petit schizophrène en arrière. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais n'eut jamais le temps car je vins poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Il mit un moment à comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais sa main fini par remonter d'elle-même le long de ma nuque pour se glisser dans mes cheveux.

C'était exactement comme notre premier baiser lors de la partie d'action/vérité : Étonnamment agréable. En fait non, une chose était différente, l'absence de cette sensation, la culpabilité d'aimé embrasser cette personne.

Nous séparâmes à contrecœur (parce qu'il faut bien respirer à un moment où à un autre) et Mathieu me fit un adorable sourire.

"On dirait un mauvais film américain, _dit-il_.

-Comment tu fais pour arrivé à gâcher un moment pareil ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire à l'unisson alors que la chanson de terminait et laissait sa place à une autre.

* * *

"Wow… J'ai absolument rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est normal t'es bourré !

-Ouais mais c'était quand même bizarre.

-Vos gueules !"

Cette dernière exclamation avait été prononcée par Alexis à l'intention de ses deux frangins. Il était tout aussi surpris qu'eux mais essayait de le cacher.

Charlotte posa une main sur son épaule.

"Il te faut admettre que tu as eu tord, il était sincère."

Le présentateur du point culture se retourna vers la jeune femme en souriant.

"Visiblement."

* * *

Ainsi se termine l'histoire la plus niaise de tout internet ! Vraiment ? N'en soyez pas si sûrs.

LOL J'VOUS AI BIEN EU ! CA NE SERA JAMAIS FINI ! JAMAIS JAMAIS JAMAIS ! J'AIME VOUS VOIR SOUFFRIR ! DES JOUES COULENT SUR VOS LARMES ! VOUS N'EN AVEZ PAS FINI AVEC MOI MWAHAHAHAHA ! Hum… Pardon.

Bon ba j'vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant ;)

* * *

**Mot de la fin: Mouflon**


	12. Le retour des problèmes

**Disclaimer**

**Salut bande d'adorables petits nounours ! Excusez moi pour cette trèèès longue absence, j'ai eu… Comment dire… Du mal à gérer la rentrée (oops). Mais bon bref ! Aujourd'hui chapitre 12 et laissez moi vous dire que… VOUS N'ËTES PAS PRÊTS POUR CE QUI VA SUIVRE. Bonne lecture ;)**

**Mathieu Sommet, Antoine Daniel et les autres protagonistes ne m'appartiennent pas et si cette fiction les dérange je la supprimerais.**

**J'ai réalisé cette fiction par pur plaisir et je ne gagne pas d'argent à la publier.**

**Si vous, bande de petits lecteurs, vous avez des idées de « mots de la fin » n'hésitez pas.**

**Pour info je sors un chapitre tous les… En fait je sors un chapitre quand je peux ^^**

**Remerciments**

**Mathilde pour son travail de beta-reader.**

**Kira-la-panda-psycopathe pour son mot de la fin.**

**Flocons pour son aide précieuse.**

**Vous pour vos encouragements absolument adorables.**

**Spécialement ****Mlle Curly**, **Mitsuki81 et** **Eclat de Noisette ****pour leurs reviews adorables auxquels je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponse aux reviews**

_**Miritamoku :**_** Comme je suis gentille je vais t'offrir une réponse aussi développée que ta question : Prout.**

_**Nahily : **_**Crois moi tu n'as pas hâte de voir ce que je vous réserve xD Et tu as le droit de me proposer autant de « mot de la fin »** **que tu veux **

_**MiissRed : **_**Ba estime toi heureuse tu est privilégié par rapport au autres lecteurs :')**

_**Vikaldia**__** : **_**Moi, faire souffrir des personnages ? C'est pas mon genre… Hum… -part en courant-**

_**Peter Queen**__** : **_**En lisant ta review j'ai réalisé que… Je m'en veux pour la suite xD**

_**Deponia : **_**La fanfiction n'est pas terminée hein :') Je te vomis.**

_**Bipolxire : **_**Toi, je t'aime et j'espère que, quoi qu'il arrive tu seras toujours là pour m'exposer tes magnifiques théories :')**

_**LeCorbeauMangeLaMouche : **_**Déjà je tiens à dire que J'ADORE ton pseudo :') Et ensuite oui j'ai participé au mariage ! J'étais la meuf qui dansait comme une gogole sur la piste de danse :')**

_**GiveMeYourSmile :**_** De toute façon tu comprends jamais rien :') POPOPOOOOO comment ça clash ! Mais c'est pas grave, pleure pas, l'année prochaine tu seras dans la cours des grands :')**

_**teellerkaffe : **_**Allley formons le club de ceux qui mettent 1 millions d'années à commenter :')**

* * *

Le retour des problèmes

Je me trouvais devant un immense portail d'un blanc sale. J'avais l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, très longtemps auparavant.

Je regardai autour de moi. Des dizaines d'adolescents aux visages familiers mais étrangement… Flous. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'être : TOUT était flou. Pourtant je n'avais pas bu. Ni fais quoi que ce soit qui pouvait justifier d'être dans un état pareil.

_Tu es en train de rêver Antoine…_

Un petit coup œil sur mon corps me suffit pour remarquer que je mesurais quelques centimètres de moins que d'habitude et que je devais être âgé de 16 ans.

_Nom d'une Mandragore _(DE NANTES ! pardon.) _! Un rêve sur mon adolescence. Génial._

D'un pas mal assuré, je passai les portes et commençai à traverser la cour de récréation.

"Tiens ! Voila le mongolo ! _ricanaient les gens sur mon passage._"

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour leur répondre, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche. C'était comme si j'assistais à cette scène en tant que spectateur.

Au loin j'aperçus Axel, penché sur je ne sais quel bouquin. Sa petite moue de personne concentrée aurait fait craquer plus d'une fille et pourtant il était toujours célibataire.

Quand il me vit m'approcher il ferma son livre et m'adressa un magnifique sourire.

"Alors 'Toine, prêt pour l'évaluation de sport ?

-Meeerde ! J'avais oublié ça !

-T'inquiète, ça va aller.

-Naan j'suis nulle en endurance. J'vais tout rater, les autres vont se foutre de moi et…

-Antoine… Je te connais depuis bien plus longtemps que cette bande de trous du cul. Je sais que tu en es capable."

La partie de moi consciente que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve était impressionnée par la précision de ce dernier. Cette journée s'était réellement déroulée et avait réellement laissé un traumatisme indélébile dans ma mémoire.

Des fois, je m'en veux d'avoir infligé à ce point mon côté mauviette à Axel qui s'est toujours montré très patient et très réconfortant.

Pour en revenir à l'histoire, toute ma journée fut tourmentée par un stress incommensurable. Plusieurs fois, je dus sortir de cours pour calmer les crises de paniques dont j'étais victime.

Quand arriva le cours de sport, la tension était à son comble.

Après nous avoir demandé combien de temps on pensait pouvoir courir comme des cons sur un terrain d'athlétisme, notre adorable professeur de sport (vous sentez l'ironie ?) décida de nous faire passer par cinq.

Elle tira donc les premiers au sort et Axel fut sélectionné.

« Bonne chance ! » _hurla un groupe de filles qui avaient visiblement du mal à calmer leurs hormones_.

Mon ami leur adressa un sourire charmeur. C'était désolant de le voir rentrer dans le jeu de ses garces.

Quand il commença à courir l'une d'elle manqua de tomber dans les pommes pendant que les autres continuaient d'hurler.

"Il est tellement beau quand il transpire !

-J'aime ces cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus !

-Il doit être tellement musclé sous son t-shirt."

J'étais partagé entre l'envie de leur dire d'arrêter de perforer mes tympans avec leurs voix suraigües et celle d'exploser de rire tellement cette scène était pathétique.

De toutes les cinq personnes, Axel fut celui qui tenu le plus longtemps et celui qui eut la meilleure note. Comme d'habitude.

Il vint me rejoindre dans les gradins où j'étais assis, sous le regard dépité des greluches qui semblait persuadées qu'il allait venir remercier ses pom-pom girls.

"-Je crois que tu viens de décevoir ton fanclub.

-Ca fait de la peine de voir que mon « fanclub » est entièrement constitué de morues déguisés en pot de peinture."

Nous explosâmes de rire. C'est pour ça que j'adorais mon ami : Même s'il se délectait de les voir frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'il esquissait un sourire, il ne s'intéresserait jamais à des filles aussi superficielles.

"Maxime, Jules, Laurine, Françoise et Antoine c'est à vous, _annonça la professeur._"

Je déglutis et jetai un coup d'œil à Axel. Ce dernier me regardai également, l'air de dire « Montre leur que t'es un vainqueur ».

Je partis rejoindre mes camarades sur le terrain, effrayé mais déterminé.

À côté de moi, Maxime, un mec battit comme un sportif dans les films américains, et Laurine, blonde dotée de BOOBS proéminant et d'un QI égal à 0.

Cette partie du rêve était probablement la plus difficile pour moi à revivre et si j'avais pu je me serais réveiller avant que le massacre commence.

Je commençais à trottiner pour essayé d'économiser mon énergie. Mais j'avais à peine fais 20 mètres que Maxime me fit un croche-pied, d'une discrétion relative, et je m'étalai par terre.

Une douleur cuisante à la cheville mais surtout des rires, partout.

"Eh bien Daniel, on tient déjà plus debout ? _demanda la prof de sport._ J'aurais pensé que même toi tu tiendrais plus longtemps. Allez, va t'asseoir.

-Mais madame…

-J'ai dis va t'assoir ! "

Je me relevai avec difficulté et me dirigeai, en boitant, vers un coin isolé. Je fus vite rejoint par Axel qui s'assit à mes côtés, sans rien dire.

"-Maxime m'a fait tomber…

-Je sais, j'ai vu… Je suis désolé.

-T'as pas à être désolé… C'est de ma faute… J'aurais dû prévoir qu'il me ferait un coup de pute.

-Et puis la prof quoi ! Tu sais quoi on va aller voir le proviseur en sortant du cours.

-Non ! Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Antoine, quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de te victimiser ? Tu leur tends le bâton pour te faire battre."

Il avait raison. Je baissai la tête et… Et là… Et là le rêve est parti en couille. Comme si mon subconscient avait laissé tomber la réalité du traumatisme pour s'intéresser à mon désir le plus enfoui.

Sans prévenir le grand blond (Parce que oui Axel est grand, blond aux yeux bleus, intelligent, gentil et drôle…. Ce personnage me déprime xD) posa sa main sous mon menton et releva mon visage au niveau du sien.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et juste au moment où je commençais à aimer ce rêve…

* * *

Je me réveillai dans une chambre. Qui n'était pas la mienne. Il manquait la tapisserie dégueulasse. Et je n'étais pas tout seul dans le lit.

Mathieu assis en tailleur, son ordi posé devant lui, traînait sur les réseaux sociaux.

"-Bonjour la marmotte, _dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi._ "

Ce fut la panique dans ma tête.

_Non non non non non. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Paniqué, je commençai à m'habiller.

"Je… Je suis désolé je dois partir.

-Mais attends !"

Je m'élançais à travers l'appartement, poursuivi par un Mathieu qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait.

"Désolé Mat' mais ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous, _dis-je en ouvrant la porte d'entrée et en m'engouffrant dans le couloir._

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! "

Il m'attrapa par le bras et me força à lui faire face. Il était complètement perdu. Un peu comme vous derrière vos écrans, qui êtes en train de vous demander si vous n'avez pas loupé un chapitre. Bref, je savais que n'échapperai pas à lui donner des explications.

-Très bien. Si tu veux tout savoir, ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous parce que… Parce que… Je suis amoureux d'Axel. Depuis le lycée. Quand il m'a annoncé qu'il allait se marier je me suis dis que ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Et comme tu m'as fait ta déclaration quelques jours plus tard j'ai pensé que je pouvais me… Servir de toi pour essayer de l'oublier. Mais je ne peux pas… Je te trouve sympa et je n'ai pas envie de…

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! "

Je m'attendais à ce genre de réaction mais je m'attendais à ce qu'elle vienne de Mathieu mais non. Ce dernier était resté muet, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues.

La voie qui avait dit ça provenait de derrière moi et je ne n'eu même pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait.

"Axel…"

* * *

**Me tuez pas trop ! Je suis sympa en vrai xD**

**Mot de la fin : Richard **


	13. Réfléchis-y

**Disclaimer**

**Salut bande de limaces au citron ! Je vous retrouve ENFIN pour le chapitre 13 ! WHOHOOO IL EST LÀ ! Je m'excuse d'avance, il est court mais c'est l'avant dernier chapitre et, si vous me suivez sur twitter ( Its_Shinigami), vous savez que je n'ai aucune envie de finir la fanfiction.**

**Bref le baratin habituel:**

**Mathieu Sommet et Antoine Daniel ne m'appartiennent pas et je m'excuse d'avance auprès d'eux pour ce qui va suivre.**

**J'ai écris cette fanfic par pur plaisir et je ne me fais absolument pas d'argent en la publiant.**

**Si vous avez des idées de "mots de la fin" n'hésitez pas, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

**Remerciements**

**Mathilde pour sont travail de beta-reader.**

**Emeraude-san pour son mot de la fin.**

**Vous pour vos encouragements adorables.**

**Miss Curly, Miritamoku, SunWings, LeCorbeauMangeLaMouche, Nahira Unsho, Vikaldia, Famb00 et Shyroo pour leurs reviews et/ou menaces de morts auquelles je n'ai pas su quoi répondre.**

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Deponia: Mais oui je sais je suis un génie ! Je t'assomme.**

**Mathilde: Ba oui ! Ca ne s'improvise pas ;)**

**La Mandragore de Nantes: Grosse sadique va !**

**myrtille: Et ben tu vois, ce chapitre n'est pas arrivé 3 mois plus tard, mais 4 mois plus tard *se pend***

**lamapower: Mais oui les illuminanti toussa toussa xD**

**Peter Queen: Merci pour cette review qui était très agréable à lire. Ton avis me fait plaisir mais j'espère juste que tu n'attends pas trop du dénouement qui sera probablement comme le reste de la fic: Niais.**

**Bipolxire: Ce chapitre n'approuve pas trop ta théorie désolé xD Mais on se donne rdv dans les prochains pour voir si tu as raison.**

**GiveMeYourSmile: COMMENT CA JE SUIS PAS GENTILLE EN VRAI ? Je te boude ! Et puis Jules et Françoise, ils servent à rien, comme dans la vraie vie xD**

**Emeraude-san: Je dédie ce chapitre à tes profs qui ne t'ont pas vus depuis 3 mois parce que tu attendais la suite de l'histoire xD**

**teellerkaffe: Ba dis toi que moi j'ai pris encore plus de temps pour poster mon chapitre que toi pour poster ta review xD**

**lamalicorne42: J'ai adoré ta théorie et c'est pour ça que j'ai pris encore plus de plaisir à la démonter avec ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

Réfléchis-y

_Bien joué, t'es un génie Antoine._

Je traînais dans la rue. Le ciel était gris et menaçait de se mettre à pleuvoir mais je m'en venais de perdre mon meilleur ami.

Quand je m'étais retourné, j'avais vu toutes les émotions négatives du monde passer dans son regard.

Vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai fui. Comme un lâche.

Mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi alors j'avais décidé d'errer dans Paris.

Cependant quand quand je sentis les premières gouttes de pluie me tomber dessus, je me dépêchai de rentrer, histoire de ne pas en plus chopper la crève.

Arrivé à mon immeuble, je fus surpris de voir ce qui m'attendait devant l'entrée. Brenda et Axel qui entretenaient une discussion plutôt animée.

« -Je refuse de lui parler ! _s'exclama Axel._

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que c'est une connard et qu'il me dégoûte.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est ton meilleur ami et…

-Et il a raison, je suis un connard, _intervins-je. _»

Les jeunes mariés se retournèrent vers moi simultanément. Le visage de la petite brune s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire tandis que celui du grand blond devint froid.

« -Je suppose que vous voulez rentrer. »

Brenda hocha la tête pour toute réponse.

* * *

Un silence gênant régnait dans l'appartement. Brenda et moi étions installés dans le canapé tandis qu'Axel s'était appuyé contre un mur.

«-Si vous venez m'engueuler, _finis-je par dire, _vous pouvez repartir tout de suite. J'ai pas besoin de vous pour me sentir coupable. »

Les deux époux se regardèrent un instant et le jeune homme soupira.

« -On est pas venu pour t'engueuler, _annonça-t-il. _En fait, Brenda est persuadée que tu es amoureux de Mathieu, quoi que tu dises, et elle veut te le faire réaliser. »

La concernée fusilla son mari du regard, signe qu'il en avait trop dit.

«-Écoutez, c'est vraiment un gars sympa. Mais je ne ressens rien pour lui.

-Antoine, je vous ai vus ensemble pendant plus d'un mois, je vous ai vus pendant la partie de Action/Vérité, je vous ai vu à mon mariage alors permet moi d'en douter.

-Je ne te permets pas. Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne peux pas tirer ce genre de conclusion. »

Elle plongea ses yeux bleus nuit dans les miens. Son regard était incroyable, il avait le pouvoir de bouleverser mes certitudes.

«-Réfléchis-y au moins. »

Sur ces mots, elle commença à se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

«-Tu viens Axou ?

-Euh… Ouais ouais. Vas-y, je te rejoins. J'ai… Un truc à dire à Antoine. »

Elle hocha la tête et m'adressa un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir.

_Elle dit au revoir maintenant, c'est déjà mieux._

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que Brenda était loin, Axel se tourna vers moi, hésitant.

«-Que ça soit bien clair, premièrement ce que je m'apprête à faire doit rester entre nous et UNIQUEMENT entre nous. C'est simple, si j'apprends que tu l'as répété à qui que soit, je te castre.

-La confiance règne.

-Fais pas le con Antoine, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes, _dit-il alors que je hochai la tête pour lui assurer que je garderais le silence. _Deuxièmement, ne te fais pas d'idées je fais juste ça pour… Comment dire… T'aider dans tes réflexions. »

Peu à peu ses intentions devenaient claires. Elles le furent encore plus lorsqu'il me fit signe d'approcher. Bien que tétanisé par la peur, je m'exécutai. Un fois que je fus assez proche il attrapa le col de ma chemise et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Ce fut très rapide et très perturbant. Au bout d'un temps qui me sembla correspondre à un millième de seconde, il se détacha et quitta l'appartement avec un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

À peine fut-il sorti de chez moi, Axel s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main.

M'embrasser était définitivement la chose la plus glauque qu'il n'ait jamais fait.

* * *

Ca vous a plu ? Dites moi tout ça en review !

Mot de la fin: Pâquerette


	14. IMPORTANT !

Hola Mishamigos ! (Au passage, coucou aux fans de Supernatural)

Ça fait un bail ! Du coup je suppose que je vous dois des explications ? Let's go !

Déjà j'ai traversé une grosse phase de déprime cette année (parce que je crois que ça fait facilement un an que j'ai pas publié), j'avais plus la motivation de faire quoique ce soit et ça a été compliqué pour moi de retomber sur mes pieds.

Tout ça s'est soldé par une énorme remise en question et quand je suis repassée sur y'a quelques temps et que j'ai regardé mon travail de l'époque, j'ai déprimé devant cette absence totale de qualité x)

Mais je me suis pas laissé abattre et j'ai recommencé à travailler sur du nouveau contenu. Mais que vais-je faire de celui là ? Et ba rien justement.

J'ai plus envie d'écrire des fanfictions, c'était rassurant quand j'avais pas l'ouverture d'esprit de créer mes propres persos, même si j'ai fait des OOC gros comme le Portugal. Vous voyez bien que Brenda, entre autres, est pas franchement réussie.

Toujours est-il que les fanfictions c'est plus mon truc, je suppose qu'on devient tous grand un jour. Attention, j'éprouve pour ceux qui écrivent des fanfictions à 20 ans ou plus, mais ça ne fait pas partie de l'adulte que JE veux être.

J'ai envie de créer mes propres univers/histoire et pour cela j'avoue que je trouve pas ce site hyper pratique. Du coup je passe sur Wattpad.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'écris sous le pseudo Pandachan1318. Oui ça fait probablement un peu (beaucoup) kikou mais Panda-chan est le surnom que le donnent certains amis, 13 est mon porte bonheur et 18 mon jour de naissance, du coup on va dire que c'est à moitié de ma faute.

En ce moment j'écris un truc qui s'appelle Juste un nombre, c'est un peu (beaucoup) malsain mais allez jeter un œil, si ça se trouve ça va vous plaire.

Tant que j'y suis, j'en profite pour faire de gros bisous aux deux gentilles Madames que j'ai croisé à la Japan Expo Paris, si elles passent par là. C'était déjà y'a un certain temps mais mieux vaut tard que jamais xD

Bon ba.. Au revoir vous et peut-être à plus.

PS : Je vous donne mon Twitter aussi : KillingTheKat

PPS: Désolée pour les potentielles fautes, certaines choses ne changent pas x)


End file.
